fairy_tail_shippudenfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica
|english voice= Heather Walker |image gallery=yes }} Angelica (アンジェリカ Anjerika) is a giant rat, owned and used in battle by Sherry Blendy. Appearance Angelica appears to be a giant rat, as she possesses rodent-like features. According to Sherry, Angelica is female, thus, she dresses her in a feminine manner: Angelica wears a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which is tied up the front with black strings. Completing her outfit is a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest. She also has turquoise fur and a huge tail that propels, giving her the ability to fly. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Angelica is first seen ambushing Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy as they explore the Galuna Island to complete an S-Class, approaching the group and using her gassy, foul-smelling breath to deter them from approaching the ruins deep within the jungle of the island. However, she is shortly beaten up by Natsu and Gray when the latter uses his Ice-Make: Floor and she slips.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 8-13 Joining Sherry, Yuka and Toby, Angelica is then used to carry a giant container of acid jelly, which the trio have been ordered to dump on the Galuna Island village. As they arrive, Sherry orders her to spill the container over the small town, but Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to save the villagers after knocking the injured Gray unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-16 Toby and Yuka then prepare to fight the Fairy Tail Mages, though Sherry, spotting the villagers retreating with the knocked-out Gray, decides to go after the Ice Make Mage instead, being pursued by Lucy, who grabs onto Angelica just before she takes flight. Trying to make them stop, Lucy tickles Angelica, causing the three of them to fall out of the sky when Angelica laughs too much to remain airborne.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-6 Hitting the ground harshly, Angelica falls unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 7 After Lucy defeats Sherry, Angelica awakens and moves to attack the blonde, though Erza arrives and easily defeats her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 15-18 Angelica, together with Team Lyon, is then seen watching as Team Natsu leaves the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Magic and Abilities Flight: Despite possessing a rat-like body, Angelica is capable of flight, doing so by swirling her tail at an incredible speed and flying in a similar fashion to a helicopter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-10 Smelly Gas Breath: Angelica emits a cloud of foul-smelling gas at her enemies from her mouth, rendering them incapacitated due to the incredibly overwhelming stench. This technique works even better when the enemy has an enhanced sense of smell, like Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 9-10 Appearances in Other Media Angelica appears in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, being usable as one of Sherry's special attacks. In this attack, Sherry summons Angelica, who rushes forward towards the target. Like most large-sized creatures that appear in the game, Angelica's size is greatly reduced.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Angelica References Category:Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Female